peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Happy Hardcore
Nice job! I've been putting in links for Happy Hardcore in my individual show updates for a while, hoping that someday somebody with knowledge far in excess of mine would put together a page. Peel certainly loved the genre, even if purists turned up their noses. I wonder if he ever did get to that shop in Croydon? (see 05 February 2003, 11 February 2003) Dr Mango (talk) 23:32, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, great to have this, especially as Peel was such a fan. Many thanks! Maybe we could have the record shop mentions highlighted by Dr Mango included on the main page somewhere. Lots I don't really know about Happy Hardcore. Where there any particular labels associated with it? Steve W (talk) 03:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks guys, I decided to put a page for it after seeing Dr Mango adding links to the genre. I knew some knowledge of it, because I do have some Happy Hardcore and UK Hardcore tracks on my i-pad, due to listening to Peel's shows. I know that when Peel visited Sonar in 2002, he did buy loads of Happy Hardcore records from there. Don't know whether he did go to the Happy Hardcore shop in Croydon, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did. I do know Bonkers is associated with the Happy Hardcore scene - they've released so many compilations related to the scene and continued with it when it evolved into the UK Hardcore genre. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 11:21, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I seem to be working my way through the 2003 Peel shows anyway, so if I find evidence that he visited the unnamed shop in Croydon, I'll add a mention. Dr Mango (talk) 13:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I added bit more extra relating to the Sessions, Festive Fifty and Peelenium of the Happy Hardcore scene. If anyone wants to add extra, including Dr Mango's mission in finding the unnamed Happy Hardcore record shop in Croydon or labels associated with the genre, then please do. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 14:09, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah yeah, the Bonkers compilations! Wonder of it might be worth adding a section listing plays from them - like I did for On-U Sounds compilations on the Adrian Sherwood page and the assorted ones on the Football Compilations page. Just as an easy introduction to a few more tracks and artists. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 17:29, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Bonkers (sometimes spelt as Bonkerz) was one of many, I'm sure there were other labels as well. To be honest I'm not an expert, but if someone can compile it, then that's great. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 18:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Steve I decided to add the Bonkers tracklist plays on the page. Wow who would have thought that a Happy Hardcore page would be so detailed. When I started doing the project on this, I had hoped that maybe it would fill at least half a page, but now it has gone beyond that. Thanks for the advice of adding the Bonkers tracklistings. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 20:47, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Looks great. Many thanks. I hadn't realised before that Bonkers was both a compilation series and a label. Was wondering if it might also be worth mentioning that the Marc Smith Vs Safe N Sound track 'Identify the Beat' appears on Peel's FabricLive.07 mix CD. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 03:53, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Steve I've mentioned Peel added the Identify The Beat track on the FabricLive.07 compilation album on the Links To Peel section on the page. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 09:07, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ' '